polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Myanmarball
Republic of the Union of Myanmarball |nativename = : ပြည်ထောင်စု သမ္မတ မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော် (Pyidaunzu Thanmăda Myăma Nainngandaw) |founded = 1044 |image = Myanmarball.png |caption = Thailand pls |government = Unitary parliamentary republic Military Junta (Unofficially) |personality = Overwelmed, prosperous, debatable, angry, underminded, open-minded, heroic, talented, non-historical |language = Burmese |type = Sino-Tibetan |capital = Naypyidaw |affiliation = ASEANball UNball |religion = Buddhismball * Theravada Christianity Islam(Will soon be removed. >:))))) ) |friends = Chinaball Russiaball I like his president Indiaball (sometimes) Vietnamball Laosball Syriaball Cambodiaball That European guy that likes removing kebab and also, he's my Role Model |enemies = Thailandball Indiaball (sometimes) Former Flag Stealer Flag Stealer African countryballs (not judge my flag) Bangladeshball Daddy OICball REMOVE SANCTIONS Malaysiaball LGBTball Turkeyball Iranball USAball Al-Qaedaball Israelcube (Sometimes) Rohingyaball (FAK YUO AND NEVER COM BAK) |likes = Military, temples, rubies, opium, gems, Buddhism, ,KILLING ROHINGYAS FOR NO REASON,Dictatorship (sometimes), Killing Bengali Muslims, nationalism, Democracy (sometimes), the movie "The Lady" |hates = Dictatorship, Bengali Kebabs, Karens, Chins, Kachins, Bengalis (sometimes), Himself, poverty, tsunamis, war, Homosex, flags being mixed up , Rohingya Muslims, Communism, Metric system, ISLAM. |predecessor = Union of Myanmarball |intospace = Yes, it's Burma's biggest plan |bork = Sweden, the leader of the börk, banned me because i hate his wife Thailand :( ;_; |status = Is of doing genocide against Kebab Fighting civil war |notes = REMOVE ROHINGYAS !!! YUO ARE WORST KEBAB, YUO SMELL !! RETURN TO BANGLADESH !!! YOU MAY LIVE IN THE ZOO !!!! YUO CAN GWO BACK NOWW !!! |gender = |imagewidth = 120 }}Myanmarball (also known as Burmaball), officially the Republic of the Union of Myanmarball, is a buddhist countryball in Southeast Asia. His clay is bordered by Chinaball to the North, Indiaball to the West with a small portion of Bangladeshball, and Thailandball to the East. The country is divided into 7 states, along with the capital Naypyidawball, giving him a total area of 261,228 square miles, making him the 7th largest country in Southeast Asia. As of 2017, the population is about 54 million. Being geographically in Southeast Asia gives Myanmar to ability to join ASEANball, along with the UN like many other countries. Myanmar is often seen as a very corrupt and war-torn country in the outside world as he has been involved with a number of coups and rebellions in his life, along with the longest running civil war. Along with the ongoing Rohingya conflict, he has been given a large number of sanctions and has been acused of violating human rights. His national day is January 4th, and his astrological sign is Capricorn. Flag Colors Relationships Myanmar has tried to get friends around the world. Myanmar is also in ASEAN with outer Southeast Asian countries Friends * Chinaball - They think they are the better Asian. We will be good trade partners with them. They will help us with everything from roads to oil. We may recognize that they are communist, but we share some ethnic groups. RICE IS OF MYANMAR * Russiaball - Best european friend and weapons givers, I will support you on Crimeaball for all the help you have given * Syriaball - I hate to admit it, but you actually a decent kebab, we give each other political support and we both hate Imperialists, so you are alright * Gaddafiball - I actually like him even though he is kebab, he supported me on my Struggles, Rest In Peace my good friend * Laosball - We know them, another ASEAN friend * Taiwanball - Used to mix up our flags until 2010. * Tibetball - Big brother who is now isolated and stuck in China's clay. * North Koreaball - Enjoy good dictatorship relations * Vietnamball - Both can into dictatorships and good military. BUT DON'T REMOVE ME, PSYCHOPATH! * Serbiaball - We have same objectives (Such as REMOVE KEBAB), but we may hate each other too. Neutral * Cambodiaball - YOU WANNA BE EATEN ALIVE, HUH? WELL, GO AHEAD, DIE! YOU DIE AND YOU GO WAY DEEP INTO HELL! But he's my Buddhist friend. Both had empires. Were in ASEAN * Indiaball - REMOVE CURRY!! GIB ANDAMANS!! Remove this Maniac and take the Rohingya with you!! * Israelcube - gib food and remove kebab, but remove falafel as well. I also of not recognizing Palestineball * Lithuaniaball - They think we stole their flag on chan. Sometimes, friends. * Thailandball - WHO THE HELL ARE YUO? FORMER COLONY, ENEMY We have similar food. Were in ASEAN. Call me if yuo needing maid. * USAball - Gave us democracy and we fight! Who cares about socialism and protests, we established relations and met them. We, and Liberiaball are of NON-METRIC. But I will remove if you put sanctions on me, THE ROHINGYA DESERVE TO DIE!! So I mostly hate you now Enemies * Bangladeshball - REMOVE KEBAB!!!!!!! THE ROHINGYA ARE YOURS, NOT MINE! TAKE THEM! ALSO CLOSE THOSE SEPARATIST CAMP ON YOUR LAND OR WE WILL. * Rohingyaball - FAK YUO LIVE IN ZOO * Turkeyball, Iranball, Al-Qaedaball - Who the hell are you i don't know am kidding of course ı know you kebab REMOVE KEBAB but never try to protect Rohingyans. REMOVE, REMOVE YUO ARE THE WORST! * UKball - Daddy who does not support me and is friends with those capitalist pigs! Please, support me!! * Malaysiaball - SAME AS BANGLADESH * USAball - YOU PUT SANCTIONS ON ME? * Chechnyaball - I love Russiaball as a friend and ally, but this thing is awful, he is angry at my friend for being my ally. I understand though why Russia is not going to remove him because he doesn't want those Chechen wars to repeat. I will do it for him. * Indonesiaball Founder of ASEANball (BUT WAI YUO SUPPORT THOSE ROHINGYA, YUO DIRTY KEBAB, REMOVE KEBAB!!!) * UNball - STOP PUTTING SANCTIONS ON ME!!! Countries Voting Against Condemning Myanmar * Belarusball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Laosball * Myanmarball * Philippinesball * Russiaball * Syriaball * Vietnamball * Zimbabweball * Burundiball (UNHCR) * Cubaball (UNHCR) * Venezuelaball (UNHCR) Gallery East_Asia.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png 350CQCc.png Attack on ASEAN.png CountryOfASEANStack.png ASEANBoard.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png BurmaMyanmar_Card.png 2pIGiAA.png|CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png Neighbors.png U1zEvmG.png 111-0.png 395976 297573363679130 485313086 n.png|Socialist Myanmarball Bangladesh Big.png Theburmaball.png MlehEz5.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png B7hYDoR.png|Here with old Burmese Flag awidDAW.png pFFN38k.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Bsgddhd.png VoNkUek.png F9okP7w.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'n3aBUN5.png I8ftf11.png Metric System.png Burmaball.PNG The ASEAN Way.png es:Birmaniaballzh:缅甸球 Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Dictatorship Category:Kebab Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Myanmarball Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Characters Category:Christian Category:Republic Category:Red Green Yellow White Category:Curry Removers Category:Poor Category:Islam Category:South Asia Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Pariah State Category:Burmese Category:Burmaball